Uniformed police officers use thick heavy duty belts to carry and support a wide variety of items. Typically, these duty belts and the items they carry and support are purposely visible when worn by a uniformed officer. While suitable for uniformed police and security personnel, wearing a visible duty belt loaded with tactical items is not ideal for plain clothed law enforcement personnel and protective service personnel that need to maintain a low profile or covert appearance, but still need to have such items carried on their person.
The tactical dress belt assembly of this invention allows a wearer to readily and comfortably carry a variety of tactical items, while maintaining a conventional dress appearance. The tactical dress belt assembly is a two or three component system, consisting of an inner belt, and either a combined outer utility belt with an integral front dress belt section or separate dress belt over an outer utility belt. The inner belt is worn to hold up the wearer's trousers or pants (not shown) and typically is run through the belt loops of the wearer's trousers. The outer belt fits over the inner belt and provides a comfortable load bearing platform for the variety of carried items. The integrated front dress belt section or separate dress belt covers the front of the inner belt so that only the outer dress belt is visible when a coat or jacket is worn.
The tactical dress belt assembly of this invention provides a high degree of comfort for the wearer yet still looks professional in a business environment for the individual who needs to support heavy tactical equipment. A suit coat or jacket easily conceals this padded tactical system from a frontal view. Only the dress belt/buckle is visible. The outer utility belt supports the weight of the tactical items and other accessories and comfortably distributes the load over the wearer's hips.
The above described features and advantages, as well as others, will become more readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art by reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.